Kakusei (Purify)
by AnnaAsdfgh
Summary: Sanada y Yukimura descubren que tienen sentimientos mutuos. / Rated M por contenido sexual. / Alpha Pair. Con indicios muy leves de Platinum y aún más leves de Kinky.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic que empecé hará unos años con una pairing distinta, pero que no he rescatado para acabar hasta ahora que me he dignado a hacerme cuenta en fanfiction. ¡Salid de debajo las piedras, fans hispanohablantes de la Alpha Pair! D  
Bueno, podría decirse que esto es de algún modo mi aportación muy muy muy adelantada (no podía postearlo más tarde porque estaré de exámenes) para el cumpleaños del gran hijo de Dios, Yukimura Seiichi-sama (?) -o-  
Happy BDay lof.  
-**

-Hng… Ahora no, no quiero levantarme… -murmuré, mientras pegaba un golpe, haciendo que el despertador cayera al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido. Me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, aparentemente hoy no tendría tiempo para el entrenamiento de Kendo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. "Dios, ¿Cuánto rato más habré dormido? Hoy hay práctica de tenis, como cada mañana…" me dije a mí mismo. Busqué, un tanto desesperado, el despertador. No estaba en la mesita. Me incliné debajo de la cama. Estaba allí, con las pilas esparcidas por el suelo y el cristal rayado. Mierda. Fui a buscar el móvil. Eran las 8:00. Las 8:00… "¡NO, NO, MIERDA! ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO ERA A LAS 7 EN PUNTO!" Grité mientras esquivaba torpemente los montones de ropa que tenía por el suelo, algo raro en mí ya que suelo mantener mi cuarto mínimamente ordenado. Cogí el uniforme que había en la silla del escritorio, me lavé los dientes, cogí la bolsa de deporte y salí de casa sin siquiera haberme peinado (aunque eso se disimulaba con la gorra). Corrí hacia el instituto, no tenía tiempo de esperar al tren. Aunque en realidad fui idiota, me queda a 15 minutos andando. Yukimura me mataría, estaba seguro. Sofocado, comencé a correr más deprisa. La bolsa daba tumbos en mi espalda, cosa que me causaba algo de dolor, y miedo por si le pasaba algo a mi preciada raqueta, no tengo el dinero suficiente como para permitirme otra. Excesivamente cansado, llegué a la puerta del edificio. Me abrieron como siempre y corrí hasta la parte trasera, donde estaba el club de tenis. Me encontré con Renji, que me recibió con una media sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. Me esperaba bronca. Marui me recibió con un tierno abrazo. Llevaba un tiempo sin verle, ya que había estado enfermo y no pudo venir a clase durante unos días. Recién se estaba separando de mí cuando Yukimura comenzó a gritar.

-¡Sanada! ¡Son las 8:15! Tenemos hasta la media para ensayar y TÚ TE HAS DORMIDO. ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo? Te prometo que algún día quemaré tu estúpido colchón y a ti con él. TE LO JURO. -dijo Yukimura cruzándose de brazos.

-B... buchou , no exagere… -susurró Kirihara mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro al capitán y éste se separaba bruscamente.

-Tsk, como si no pudiera comprar otro colchón… -dije en voz baja, provocándole.

-Pues me quedaré con la llave de tu dojo. Y ensuciaré tu hakama con barro. Ah, y le regalaré tu espada a Nioh. -contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Esa sonrisa me ponía extrañamente tenso, no sabía por qué.

Yukimura se había acercado hacia mí para perforarme aún más con su mirada, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, casi podía sentir su respiración. Se acercó aún más, me dio una palmada en la frente y se fue. Cogió su raqueta y se dirigió hacia las pistas de nuevo para seguir su partido contra Jackal y Marui. Espera, ¿contra los dos a la vez? Aparentemente sí. Mientras comprobaba las cuerdas me miraba fijamente. Yo seguía inmóvil, en aquella esquina todavía, parado sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando Renji vino hacia mí.

-Genichiroh… ¿Te encuentras bien? -me dijo, apoyando su mano derecha en mi hombro y entreabriendo los ojos.

-Ah, yo… Sí, sí, no es nada… Solo… Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo. Venga, hagamos un rally, o algo... -dije, intentando disimular mis nervios.

-A buenas horas. Quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases, ya deberíamos ir a cambiarnos. -respondió él.

-Renji tiene razón, Sanada. Si es que… -se burló Yukimura. Jamás entenderé cómo es capaz de escuchar conversaciones a tanta distancia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eras tú el que me estaba amenazando! -le grité, algo sonrojado.

-No inventes, yo llevo todo el rato aquí practicando con Marui y Jackal. -replicó él peliazul, señalando la pista sobre la que se encontrada, dándose la vuelta después para recoger sus cosas.

-Tsk… -refunfuñé. Creí que no era oportuno, precisamente hoy, picarle más. Que molestase a otro. Yo… Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El entrenamiento de esa tarde fue normal y corriente. Yukimura hizo que los regulares jugásemos partidos a un set entre nosotros y él se fue a tutelar al resto de miembros en lo que quedaba de práctica. Cuando dieron las 18:30 nos fuimos todos a cambiar para irnos ya por nuestra cuenta. Jackal y Marui fueron los primeros en vestirse e irse, ya que el pelirrojo dijo nosequé sobre ir a una nueva tienda de dulces que había abierto cerca del campus y que Jackal iba a invitarle a algo. Yanagi marchó poco después, como de costumbre.

-Bueno, yo también me voy. He de ir a comprar unas cosas. -dijo Nioh, marchándose. Cerró la puerta despreocupadamente.

-Hm, yo también me iré. Echan ahora una película que en verdad quería ver desde hace mucho. -Yagyuu también se fue, aunque lo que dijo parecía más una excusa que otra cosa.

-E… Eh… Creo que yo también me marcharé. He recordado… Una cosa… ¡Adiós, senpais! -Akaya se fue con prisa. Parecía incómodo al despedirse.

-Y-yukimura, ya que todos se han ido, creo que yo también me…

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? -Sonrió dulcemente. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido. Yukimura dio un paso hacia mí. Yo en respuesta di un paso atrás, chocándome con la hilera de taquillas que había ahí. Yukimura siguió avanzando hasta estar a apenas medio metro de mí.

-No… No es eso, pero realmente no hacemos mucho aquí… Los dos… -contesté, tocándome el visor de la gorra nerviosamente y bajándolo hasta ocultarme la mirada tras él. Yukimura estaba demasiado cerca. Se había arrimado tanto como antes en las pistas. Yo no podía aguantar esa presión, me oprimía el pecho, casi tanto que creía no poder respirar.

-Vamos, no seas malo… Vayamos a dar una vuelta, o a tomar algo, como… en los viejos tiempos. ¿Sí? Hace mucho que no hacemos algo solos. -me lo estaba suplicando con la mirada. No podía articular ni una palabra. Colocó sus brazos sobre mi pecho y empezó a darme leves palmadas, las cuales por un momento me pareció que iban al compás con mis latidos..

-No sé si estaría bien hacerlo sin los chicos… Agh, quiero decir… -Mal interpreté mis propias palabras, esperando que Yukimura no se diera cuenta.- Eh…

-¡Ah!, ¡Sanada es un pervertido! Saaaanada, eres un cerdo… Has pensado cosas… ¿Lascivas, tratándose de mí y los chicos? -Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando aún más sus manos en mi pecho y acercando su cara a la mía. Esto no estaba bien, él era Yukimura, el capitán del Rikkaidai… Pero otra parte de mí me decía que no importaba, que no era malo. No supe qué hacer, si apartarle o seguirle el juego. Estaba comenzando… ¿A gustarme? No, ¡No! No podía ser que uno de mis mejores amigos, y además un CHICO, me gustara así, de repente. O puede que no tan de repente... Aunque, si no me gustaba… ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Era la primera vez que me ponía tan tenso cerca de Yukimura, y él estaba acercándose a mí de una manera tan provocativa… Entonces comencé a mirarle… con otros ojos. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios… Todo en él era perfecto. ¿Cómo nunca antes me había fijado? Me gustaba Yukimura. Entonces se acercó más a mí, podía sentir sus latidos y su respiración contra mi boca. Bajé la mirada.

-¿Hm? ¿Te incomoda esto? -dijo, acariciándome el pelo que se asomaba por mi gorra.

-No… No creo que esto esté bien, Yukimura… -le contesté yo, desviando aún más la mirada.

-¿Por? ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? -me pellizcó la mejilla, y se apartó. Separó sus manos de mi pecho y se fue de nuevo hacia su taquilla, quitándose las muñequeras con pesos que llevaba.

-Yukimura, no creo que debas forzar tanto tus muñecas. -cambié de tema.

-Yo tampoco, pero me hace mejorar y por eso mismo no voy a dejarlo. Tal vez si alguien que fuese muy importante para mí me lo pidiera… -ladeó la cabeza apoyando un dedo en su barbilla y levantando la mirada. Se me estaba… ¿Insinuando?

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yukimura? Bueno, no, no, déjalo, creo que no quiero saberlo. Yo… Me voy ya. ¿Sí? Hasta… -Yukimura me cortó de nuevo para decir algo.

-¿Me quieres dejar de nuevo aquí solo? Eres malo... -sollozó. Cerró la taquilla ya cambiado y se giró hacia mí.

-N-no es eso, pero…

-¿Me acompañarás a comprar? -se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿Eh? -pregunté confuso.

-Eso.

-A comprar… Eh… Si no tendré que acabar cargando más de 3 bolsas con plantas raras como la última vez, acepto. -reí nerviosamente.

-¡Qué cruel, Sanada! -me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Cruel yo? Tendré que aguantarte todo lo que queda de tarde comprando todo lo habido y por haber y cargando con tus bolsas que seguramente pesen bastante. ¿En serio soy yo el cruel?

-Pero… ¡Si te has ofrecido!

-Porque si te digo que no eres capaz de morderme y arañarme hasta desangrarme, Yukimura. Lo sabes.

El peliazul se limitó a reir. Me cogió de la mano y me estiró hasta la salida, cerrando con llave el cuarto del que salíamos. No me había soltado aún. Empecé a ponerme muy nervioso y colorado, notando cómo la sangre me subía hasta la cara.

-Yu... Yukimura, puedes soltarme ya… -tartamudeé.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No pienso arriesgarme a que salgas corriendo sin mí. -dijo él sonriendo.

-Nos va a ver alguien y…

-A estas horas no hay nadie más aquí. Y si nos vieran, ¿Qué importa? Solo somos amigos.

De alguna manera me dolió esa frase, pero asentí con la cabeza. Yukimura se puso a canturrear una canción que yo desconocía mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida del campus. Entonces me soltó la mano y abrió la puerta principal. Caminé deprisa para adelantarle, alejándome un poco de él.

-¡Espera, Sanada! ¿Por qué corres?

-Se nos hará tarde si quieres comprar bastante, ¿no crees? -mentí un poco. En realidad, estaba corriendo porque no quería estar tan pegado a él. Era incómodo, no es que no me gustase, simplemente era incómodo. No habría sido lo mismo si estuvieran aquí los chicos. Al salir del recinto y mirar que no hubiera nadie conocido alrededor, Yukimura volvió a tomar mi mano. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-¿Así mejor? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Cómo quieras… -bajé mi gorra mientras Yukimura sonreía. No podía aguantarle la mirada, era imposible.

-Está bien. -Íbamos por la calle cogidos de la mano. De algún modo era reconfortante tener a Yukimura para mi solo, agarrado de mi mano y sonriendo cálidamente. Me hizo entrar a la primera tienda. Acabé con 3 macetas en cada mano, me lo veía a venir. Y esto fue a cada tienda. No sé cómo no se le acababa el dinero tras tanto comprar. ¿Y quién le cargó las bolsas…? En efecto, yo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún sitio? -me preguntó.

-Eh… Es que yo… Ya… -no supe qué contestar. Se me formaba un nudo en la garganta con solo dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Sí, quieres? Qué bien. -sonrió- Pues vamos~

-¡Eh! ¡Espera, yo no he contestado aún!

-Nunca hemos ido a comer juntos. Va… -hizo un puchero y accedí. Tarundoru, no debería dejarme ganar por un puchero de Yukimura. Pasamos por su casa, que afortunadamente quedaba cerca, a sólo diez minutos en tren, a dejar todas sus bolsas que llevaba acumuladas hasta el momento y nos fuimos. Ya casi eran las 8 de la noche y entramos a un restaurante italiano que no parecía hecho para unos estudiantes de escuela media. El ambiente era relajante y romántico. Sinceramente, era algo incómodo estar allí a solas con Yukimura, pero le encantaba la comida italiana. Pedimos una mesa lejos de las ventanas, y pedimos la comida. Yo simplemente pedí espaguetis, y Yukimura pidió pizza, helado y pastel. No podía entender cómo comía tanto y tan mal y no engordaba ni perdía facultades en el tenis, manteniendo su apodo de hijo de Dios sobre las pistas. No hablamos casi durante la comida.

-Sanada, estás muy callado. ¿Te pasa algo? -dijo mientras cogía un poco de su helado. Estaba probando el chocolate. Después de morderlo, sus labios se veían más tentadores que de costumbre. Estaba reprimiéndome para no atacarle… "Me gustaría probarlos", me dije a mí mismo. Pero lo pensé bien, ¿Qué mierdas estaba diciendo? Definitivamente había vuelto loco, NO podía pensar hacer estas cosas con Yukimura. En cuanto volviese a casa me esperaría un entrenamiento intensivo con la espada para limpiar mi mente, sí.

-¡Sanada! ¡Oye! ¡Hazme caso! -me gritó mientras me lanzaba una fresa a la cara que hizo que me saliese de mis pensamientos. Cayó en mi plato y me la comí. Él se sonrojó. Se le veía tan avergonzado...

-¿Qué? -pregunté, mientras tragaba el trozo de fresa que me había comido antes.

-¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Qué te pasa? -me volvió a lanzar otra fresa, la cual cogí en el aire con la boca.

-A mi no me pasa nada. Pero cuando estoy comiendo nunca hablo…

-Mentira. Siempre que hemos quedado todos para comer o cenar no callabas, aunque solo fuese para regañar a los chicos.

-Bueno, supongo que no es lo mismo que estando solos tú y yo. -me lanzó una cereza esta vez. Me dio en el labio inferior y se cayó, no me dio tiempo a cogerla en el aire. Yukimura la cogió de la mesa y la mordió despacio. Me dio el resto. Había sido un… ¿Beso indirecto, con Yukimura? Mientras me hacía morder el resto de cereza noté que mis mejillas ardían como nunca.

-Te has puesto rojo. -me dijo serio. Muy serio.

-¡Mentira! -dije yo, tapándome la cara con los brazos y mordiéndome el labio. Había tenido que quitarme la gorra al entrar al restaurante por pura educación, pero sólo por eso ya me sentía desnudo.

-Si fuera mentira no te taparías.

-Eh… Voy… Voy a pagar. -me levanté de la mesa corriendo y pagué. Salí fuera del restaurante, dejando a Yukimura dentro. ¿Qué pensaría de mí en este momento? Me había ido prácticamente sin avisarle. Me senté en un banco en frente del restaurante y levanté la cabeza hasta dar con el cielo. La bajé justo cuando vi a un chico salir por la puerta. Uniforme de verano del Rikkaidai, bolsa de deporte, pelo azul... Era Yukimura. Vino hacia mí. Se paró en seco delante de mí, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-Estúpido. Iba a pagar yo, he sido yo quien te ha invitado. Toma. -me acercó un billete.

-No. No quiero.

-Que sí.

-Que no te he dicho.

-Idiota…

Se acercó poco a poco hacia mi dirección. Estaba inclinado hacia mí. Acercó su brazo, supongo que para intentar ayudar a que me levantara, pero a mí no se me ocurrió nada más sumamente inteligente que tirar de él, cosa que provocó que cayera encima mío y sus labios rozaran levemente los míos. Nos quedamos así, qué sé yo, unos 10 segundos. Acerqué un poco más mi cabeza hacia él y puse mi mano en su nuca, acariciando su cabello lo más delicadamente que pude. Comencé a besarle mientras cerraba los ojos. Yukimura entonces se sentó en mis rodillas, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Seguí besándole dulcemente. Creí que así ya estaba bien. Pero él estaba insatisfecho. Me mordió el labio inferior, y fue directo a mi cuello, el cual comenzó a besar lentamente mientras bajaba hasta llegar al cuello de mi camisa. El roce de sus labios con mi piel provocó que me entraran escalofríos y me moviera un poco, cosa que hizo que Yukimura se riera levemente. Al reír, dejó ir su aliento detrás de mi oreja, y…

-Yukimura, basta, aquí en medio no…

-Calla, idiota… -dijo mientras me mordisqueaba.

-Pa… hng, ¡Para! -le aparté un poco de mi. Mi corazón estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Yukimura se levantó de encima de mí. Estiró de mi mano y me sacó del banco. Cuando estuve de pie, me agarró del brazo y prácticamente se colgó de él, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro para después ponerse a andar calle abajo arrastrándome a su lado. En el fondo pensaba que todo ésto era demasiado bonito para ser cierto; jamás hubiese imaginado que tendría a Yukimura tan cerca de mí, y encima mostraba la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto jamás. Por la calle todos nos miraban. O más bien, le miraban a él, cosa que me frustraba un poco. Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo, sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Sanada.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, yo... yo te quiero, Sanada. -bajó la cabeza y la hundió en la curvatura de mi cuello. Por un momento dudé sobre la contestación que le daría.

-Yo… Yo también. Yo también te quiero, Yukimura. -al pronunciar su nombre agarró más fuerte mi brazo. Me hizo algo de daño, pero no quería que lo soltara. Me gustaba tenerle agarrado a mí. Sentía que nada malo podía pasar en este momento. Hasta que escuché una voz que venía de detrás nuestro.

-Buchou… Fukubuchou… Brazo… Jun-Juntos… -tartamudeó esa voz. Me giré. Teníamos a Kirihara detrás, acompañado por Yanagi.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -grité, soltándome bruscamente de Yukimura.

-¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo, Sanada? Sólo son Renji y Akaya. -dijo entonces él, tan tranquilo.

-… -Kirihara no tenía palabras. Ni yo tampoco.

-PERO, PERO, PERO, PERO… -Yukimura tapó mi boca con su mano. Callé.

-Akaya. -dijo Yukimura dirigiéndose al menor.- Sanada y yo somos pareja desde hoy.

-¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO A TI QUE SEAMOS PAREJA? -le grité, colorado.

-¿Eh, no estamos saliendo? Creí que había quedado claro con lo de antes, y con la cereza y todo lo que compramos… -dijo con un tono inocente que se notaba que era fingido, si más no por partes…

-¡¿COMPRARON JUGUETES PERVERTIDOS?! -gritó Kirihara, escondiéndose detrás de Yanagi. Toda la calle se silenció, y su grito se oyó con demasiado eco. DEMASIADO.

-¡NO, IDIOTA! -Agarré a Kirihara del cuello y Yukimura le pegó una suave cachetada. Éste comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que lo soltamos.

-Es decir, que son pareja… No… No me lo esperaba, la verdad. -soltó Kirihara.

-De todos modos, felicidades.- dijo Yanagi.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES ASÍ!

-Calla, Sanada. -Yukimura me hizo callar de nuevo.

-A ver, a ver. Creo que me fío más de Sanada… ¿Yukimura, por qué mientes? -el peliazul uso cara de decepción. Yanagi siempre igual de aguafiestas.

-¡Renji! Sí estamos saliendo, idiota. -hizo un puchero de nuevo.

-Que no. -contesté.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no.

-¡Sí!

-NEIN. -Exclamé.

Entonces Yukimura me besó para hacerme callar. Pude notar cómo me ruborizaba al instante y vi de reojo la cara de Yanagi. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras Yukimura me besaba de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí son… pareja? -preguntó algo confuso Kirihara, asomándose de detrás de Yanagi, donde se había ocultado antes.

-¡Claro!

-¡Te repito que no! ¡No somos pareja! -no podía dejar de sonrojarme más y más, seguro que a estas alturas ya estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Entonces por qué le ha besado? -Kirihara estaba realmente confundido, ah, inocente Kirihara.

-Eh… A ver, cómo te lo…

-Es que antes ha pasado algo y… A mi Sanada me gusta desde hace mucho y yo también le gusto a él, y bueno, podría considerarse que salimos juntos. -Yukimura me cortó, rozando sus dedos con los míos nerviosamente.

-Ah, qué guay… Yanagi-senpai, yo también quiero salir. -dijo el menor inocentemente, creo que ni siquiera sabía qué significaba eso. Afortunadamente ese comentario pasó desapercibido.

-¡Que no es así, joder! Bueno, la primera parte sí, pero nadie ha dado por hecho que salgamos, idiota. Eso se pregunta… -volví a bajarme la gorra y giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta a Yukimura.

-Eh, creo que mejor nos vamos… Vamos, Akaya. -dijo Yanagi, y Kirihara rió nerviosamente.

-Podéis quedaros, llamo a Marui y le digo que venga con Jackal… Y Nioh no puede, esta tarde salía con alguien, su novia… creo… -contesté.

-¡¿Nioh tiene novia?! -gritaron Yanagi y Yukimura a la vez.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -contesté algo confuso.

-¡TÚ! -me chillaron al unisono.

-Ah… Pues… No, no la tiene. Está solo, no sé por qué habré dicho eso… Aunque ni me acuerdo de haberlo dicho, seguramente esté por ahí con Yagyuu… Yo ya estoy marcando el número de Marui… -me puse a hablar mientras veía a Renji teclear el de Nioh. Marui y Jackal justo estaban en esa calle y nos encontramos en 5 minutos con ellos, mientras que Nioh tardó 10 en llegar, arrastrando a Yagyuu con él, ya que según dijo se lo había encontrado viniendo hacia aquí. Entramos a una tienda de deporte y compré un pack de cuerdas para la raqueta, Yanagi se llevó 5 pelotas. Yukimura quedó enamorado de unas deportivas que acababan de salir y dijo que las compraría cuando tuviera dinero suficiente. Hay que ver, a este chico se le antoja todo… Aunque se le veía muy feliz quejandose por no llevar suficiente dinero encima. Creo que repitió eso con unos 10 pares de zapatos diferentes. De alguna manera era adorable ver sus pucheros cuando Renji le dijo que no podía comprar 10 pares, que encima eran de los más caros, así como así. Terminó comprando solamente una cinta de grip nueva, aunque bastante cara. Repito que no tengo ni idea de dónde saca Yukimura el dinero. Salimos de esa tienda y Yukimura ya nos quería llevar a otra. Seguimos caminando por allí, Nioh iba al lado de Yagyuu y estaba metiéndose con él. No me sorprende, al fin y al cabo esa es su principal afición.

-Hm, Yeahgyuu, estabas de compras por algún sex shop. ¿Verdad?

-¡N-N-NIOH-KUN…! ¡PERVERTIDO! Sabes que yo no… -contestó Yagyuu, nervioso, colocándose bien las gafas con el dedo índice.

-¿Que no? Seguro que lo que llevas en esa bolsa es algún juguete sexual. ¿Cuándo lo probaremos? Esta noche mis padres no están en casa... -Nioh se le colgó del brazo.

-¡Nioh-kun, no digas esas cosas! Además, yo jamás…

-"...te daría placer con un juguete sexual", ibas a decir.- dijo Nioh imitando la voz de Yanagi a la perfección.

-¡Tampoco tengo ninguno! -gritó él- Los menores tienen prohibida la entrada a este tipo de tiendas y lo sabes.

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas, Yeahgyuu. Seguro que sí tienes, lo que pasa es que quieres probarlo contigo mismo, ¿no?. Hmph, mira que eres egoísta. -Nioh le mordió la suavemente la oreja mientras Yagyuu decía cosas sin sentido intentando mantener su compostura de caballero sin poder evitar que el ilusionista del equipo se burlase de él aún más.

-¡Genichiroh~! -gritó Yukimura como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se colgó de mi cuello, y me besó las mejillas, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente. Jackal abrió mucho los ojos. Yanagi simplemente apartó la mirada, riendo.

-Eh… Sanada-san y… ¿Yukimura-san? -preguntó tímidamente Jackal.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE, DE VERDAD! -grité apartando a Yukimura de mí; el cual hizo un puchero y me dio un puñetazo cariñoso.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo, Sanada? Si sigues haciendo eso te quitaré los sentidos y me aprovecharé de ti durante toda la noche. -dijo él, algo enfurruñado.

-Ocultar… ¿El qué? -contestó Marui, con algo de miedo.

-Parece que estos dos han declarado el amor que sienten mutuamente. –rió Yanagi.

-¡Eso es Renji, buen chico! –exclamó Yukimura.

-No me trates como a un idiota, Seiichi. –sonrío éste.

-¿Por qué nadie cuenta nunca con mi opinión? –suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa Sanada? –preguntó Marui, haciendo una burbuja con el chicle que le petó en la cara y se la dejó toda manchada.

-Yukimura y yo hemos descubierto que nos gustamos mutuamente. Solo eso. –intenté que alguien me escuchara de una vez, ya que Marui parecía demasiado ocupado limpiándose la cara como para hacerlo.

-Ahá… ¿Pero... estáis juntos o no? –preguntó el pelirrojo de nuevo. ¿Es que nadie me hacía caso?

-SÍ. –afirmó Yukimura.

-¡No! Yukimura, escúchame de una vez…

-¡Está bien! –me interrumpió- ¿Sanada Genichiroh, quieres salir conmigo? –dijo entonces, plantándose enfrente mío y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, viéndose completamente decidido.

-¿E-Eh? –pestañeé varias veces seguidas.

-¡Me has oído! Ahora contesta, Sanada. -Yukimura se levantó del suelo y cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, eh, yo… ¿Supongo? –intenté contestar, pero no me salió nada más coherente.

-Fukubuchou… ¿Qué maneras son esas de aceptar una declaración de amor? –preguntó Kirihara.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo! –exclamé, quería irme a casa.

-Sanada no me quiereee… -dijo Yukimura exagerando, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nioh, el cual le acariciaba susurrando "Ya está Yukimura, ya está…"

-¡Sí te quiero, idiota! –le agarré del brazo y le besé. Genial, ¿Por qué de repente soy tan impulsivo? Tenía que aprender a controlarme un poquito. Más que nada porque estábamos en medio de la calle.  
Yukimura me abrazó.

-¿Entonces ahora estamos juntos? –preguntó sonriendo, con la mirada iluminada.

-Sí, Yukimura, sí… -sonreí también. Él se puso de puntillas y besó mi mejilla, la gente de la calle miraba atónita la peculiar escenita, y yo, muerto de vergüenza, cogí a Yukimura de la muñeca e indiqué a los demás con un movimiento de cabeza que nos largásemos de ahí. Creo que jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en tan poco rato. Nos fuimos lejos lo antes que pudimos, y, sin darme cuenta, había perdido de vista al resto de regulares.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevábamos ya un rato dando vueltas por los callejones de la ciudad. La calle estaba realmente oscura, aparentemente era tarde, aunque no tenía manera de comprobarlo porque mi móvil se había quedado sin batería. Debido a eso tampoco pudimos llamar a los chicos para encontrarnos de nuevo, ya que Yukimura jamás llevaba el suyo encima. Estábamos incomunicados.

-Vale, chico listo, ¿dónde estamos? –dijo Yukimura, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Te crees que lo sé? –contesté, nervioso. Yo hoy no daba para más disgustos- Vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, no esperes que me conozca todo esto a la perfección.

-Bueno, entonces aprovechemos la situación. -Yukimura me arrastró hasta el escalón de entrada de un edificio y me hizo sentar en él, colocándose encima mío y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-E-espera, ¡Yukimura! ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Tranquilo, que no quiero hacerte nada raro. -sonrió- Verás, ahora que estamos saliendo quiero que me llames por mi primer nombre, al igual que yo haré contigo. ¿Sí, Genichiroh? -me perforó con la mirada, definitivamente este era el hijo de Dios, Yukimura Seiichi.

-Hay que ver... -suspiré- ¿Llevamos apenas minutos de relación y ya me estás con las exigencias?

-¿Es que no quieres? -su expresión mostraba algo parecido a una decepción, hinchó sus mejillas y apartó la cabeza.

-No es eso, es que... Sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz aún de poder llamarte por tu nombre.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Eh?

-Que lo intentes. Di mi nombre. Ahora. -Yukimura clavó sus uñas en mi cuello, haciendo que me encogiese de hombros.

-¡Ay ay ay! ¡De acuerdo, lo haré! -separó sus uñas de mí y me acarició las marcas con la yema de los dedos- S...Se...iich... -esto era realmente embarazoso.

-¡Tarundoru! -gritó él imitando mi voz- Dilo todo seguido, va, Genichiroh, por favooor~ -empezó a besarme distintas partes de la cara. Las mejillas, la barbilla, la punta de la nariz... Otra vez los colores se me subieron a la cara.

-Hnng...

-No te preocupes, Sanada. -Yukimura suspiró- No soy tan malo, no voy a forzarte a nada... de momento. -rodeó de nuevo mi cuello y me abrazó muy dulcemente. Aunque ese 'de momento' no terminó de hacerme gracia.

-D...deberíamos ir yendo hacia la estación, seguro que si preguntamos alguien nos indicará dónde queda la más cercana. -moví las piernas, haciendo que Yukimura se pusiera de pie, haciendo yo lo mismo segundos después. Le cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos callejón abajo en busca de alguien a quién preguntar. No llevábamos mucho andando cuando nos cruzamos con una mujer que según parecía venía de comprar en alguna tienda. Le preguntamos por la estación y nos indicó qué dirección debíamos seguir para llegar hasta ella.

Poco rato después ya estábamos subidos en el tren. El barrio de Yukimura quedaba a tres paradas de aquí, mientras que a mí me tocaría bajar al cabo de siete. Entonces a Yukimura se le ocurrió la genialísima idea de que me quedara a dormir a su casa, ya que el día siguiente era domingo y no había práctica de tenis por la mañana. Yo, listo de mí, acepté sin rechistar, porque sabía que si me presentaba a casa a estas horas de la noche y sin haber avisado antes de que me quedaba en la ciudad después de clases, me caería una bronca monumental por parte de mis padres y mi abuelo.

-Y cuando lleguemos ya llamarás a tus padres para avisar de que esta noche te quedas. Si quieres hasta puedes decirles que hemos estado toda la tarde estudiando y por eso se te ha caído el tiempo encima, ¿sí? -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le veía feliz de que me quedase a dormir a su casa, pese no habérselo preguntado a sus padres aún. La verdad es que yo también estaba contento. No iba a la casa de Yukimura desde que le dieron el alta del hospital e iba a visitarle por las tardes. Y no me quedaba allí a dormir desde que teníamos... ¿7 años? ¿8? Quién sabe, la cuestión es que hacia mucho que no hacíamos algo así juntos.

Nos bajamos a la tercera parada y fuimos andando hacia su casa. Íbamos cogidos de la mano hasta que en el cruce antes de llegar a la calle de Yukimura, éste me soltó la mano, diciendo que todavía no quería que toda su familia se enterase de que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, Sanada. Aunque pueda parecer que lo tengo todo muy claro, en mi casa sigo siendo un niño, mis padres me imponen mucho y tampoco sé cómo se lo podrían tomar... -aún no habíamos entrado en su calle, se inclinó hacia mí y me beso en la esquina de los labios. Yo le aparté el cabello hacia atrás y le besé la frente en respuesta- Jo, eres demasiado comprensivo conmigo~ -hinchó las mejillas- Venga, vamos.

Se adelantó a mí y llamó al timbre de su casa. Era una casa moderna, de dos pisos y pintada de blanco. Su madre salió a abrirnos la puerta y Yukimura le preguntó si podía quedarme a dormir, cosa que ella aceptó encantada. También dijo que ya se encargaría ella de llamar a mis padres para avisarlos de que me quedaba a pasar la noche. Entramos y Yukimura me llevó directamente hasta su cuarto, que quedaba en el piso superior.

-Espérate aquí -dijo- que voy a buscarte algo para que uses de pijama.

-Déjalo, da igual. Además, no creo que tengas nada que me valga. Soy bastante más ancho que tú y no quiero arriesgarme a darte de sí la ropa. -realmente me daba igual, ya dormiría con los pantalones largos del uniforme de tenis, que hoy no había usado, y sin camisa. Al fin y al cabo hacía buen tiempo, no me resfriaría.

-Si insistes... entonces yo voy a cambiarme, ¿sí? -cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Yukimura empezó a quitarse el uniforme sin ningún tipo de vergüenza aparente, quedando simplemente en ropa interior. Yo no podía aguantar está situación, "si esto fuese sacado de un anime seguro que ya estaría sangrando por la nariz", pensé. Me di la vuelta. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé encarando la pared, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta Yukimura me había abrazado por detrás, dándome media vuelta (causando que nos cambiáramos las posiciones) y sentándose en su cama.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora, Sanada? -dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su cara- ¿Te apetece jugar a un videojuego? No soy demasiado bueno jugando, pero Akaya me dejó uno hace poco y realmente pinta bien...

-Oh, por mi de acuerdo. Mientras lo preparas voy a cambiarme. Usaré el uniforme de tenis para dormir, que es más cómodo que el del instituto... -me fui a por mi bolsa de deporte, recogí los pantalones y me encerré en el baño, dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

Cuando salí, llevando simplemente unos pantalones, ya que de momento pensaba volver a ponerme la camisa del instituto, Yukimura me dijo que no encontraba uno de los cables de la consola y que deberíamos pensar en otra cosa que hacer, a lo cual accedí pese a que realmente me apetecía probar ese videojuego.

Estaba dirigiéndome a la cama en la que se encontraba sentado Yukimura cuando me tropecé con mi propia bolsa de deporte y caí encima suyo, apoyando un brazo en cada lado de su cuerpo. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, y entonces Yukimura alargó sus manos hasta colocarlas en mis mejillas, acercándome a él hasta encontrarme con sus labios. Pude notar cómo empujaba su lengua contra mi boca, haciendo que separase mis labios y le invitara a entrar en ella, metiendo también la mía en la suya y saboreando cada parte de esa cavidad. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban dentro y fuera de nuestras bocas, y se peleaban para liderar esa feroz batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en ellas.

Bajé uno de mis brazos hasta el borde de su camisa, pasando mi mano por debajo de ella y acariciándole el abdomen hasta que de alguna manera llegué a uno de sus pezones. Lo acaricié suavemente y Yukimura soltó un leve gemido.

-¿Seguro que está bien que hagamos esto, Yukimura? Tus padres están abajo y sería un problema si nos oyesen... -dije entre beso y beso.

-Claro que sí, no vas a dejarme así, ¿no? -señaló al bulto de su pantalón y seguimos besándonos. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi entrepierna también palpitaba dolorosamente.

Yukimura aprovechó la ocasión para darme la vuelta sobre el colchón y colocarse encima de mí. Bajó la mano hasta el borde de mi pantalón y empezó a masajear mi entrepierna por encima de la tela del chándal. Me estremecí e intenté taparme la cara con el brazo, pero Yukimura me lanzó una mirada que me congeló de tal manera que fui incapaz de moverme.  
Entonces se acercó a mi cara y se desvió hasta llegar a mi oreja, mordiéndome el lóbulo y dándome pequeños lametazos. Fue bajando hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a dejar marcas que después me costaría lo suyo ocultar. Pronunció mi nombre en un susurro.

-Gen... ichiroh... -su voz resonaba desde el lateral de mi nuca hasta mis orejas, cosa que me provocó un escalofrío.

-Mmmh... Yukimura... -seguía masajeándole los músculos de la barriga. Los tenía ideales, ni muy definidos ni muy blandos, perfectos; como todo él. Desabotoné torpemente la camisa de su pijama y se la bajé hasta los codos. Yukimura dejó lo que estaba haciendo para quitársela del todo, arrojándola al suelo, donde no molestara.  
Fue entonces cuando, en vez de volver a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, Yukimura empezó a intentar bajarme los pantalones. Levanté mis caderas para hacerle más fácil el trabajo y segundos después ya tenía una pierna sin cubrir y otra con el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla. Yukimura se dejó caer a mi lado y volvió a meterme la mano entre las piernas, esta vez por dentro de los calzoncillos, haciendo que el contacto fuese directo, piel con piel. Yo no quería que Yukimura me diese placer mientras yo me quedaba quieto, así que seguí sus pasos y me dispuse, aunque muy incómodo aún con la situación, a masajearle la entrepierna.  
Estaba dura, seguramente tanto como la mía. Ambos estábamos desbordados, malditas hormonas adolescentes... Yukimura se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, que por cierto, estaba ya hecha un desastre, y se quitó los pantalones del pijama. En un impulso le salté encima y mientras le besaba le bajé los calzoncillos, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto. Empecé a masajearle lentamente los testículos y Yukimura soltó otro gemido, más agudo que el anterior.

-Sanada... desnúdate tú también... -me decepcionó un poco que volviera a llamarme por mi apellido, pese a que ya lo había hecho antes de llegar a su casa, pero aun así le hice caso y me quité la última prenda de ropa que me cubría el cuerpo, dejándome totalmente expuesto. Entonces Yukimura se echó en la cama y volví a colocarme encima suyo. Su rostro se puso realmente colorado y poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos me dijo, en voz muy baja- Por favor, tómame.

-¿Estás seguro? -los colores se me subieron a mí también. No podía ni imaginar lo que sería mantener relaciones con Yukimura.

-¿Tienes miedo, Sanada? -Yukimura ya volvía a tener la compostura de antes... a medias. Me acarició la mejilla.- Hagamos esto juntos, Genichiroh.

-Hm. -asentí- Hagámoslo.

Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se mantenían relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, y por algún motivo imaginaba que Yukimura tendría unas expectativas muy altas en la cama, pese a ser virgen. Yukimura se colocó cómodo y levantó las piernas, agarrándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

-Tranquilo, Genichiroh, tú sólo sigue mis indicaciones, ¿sí? -dijo con un tono decidido.

-¡P-pero tú...! ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre estas cosas?

-Internet, estúpido. En la práctica sé lo mismo que tú. -rió levemente- ¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser una fiera sedienta de sexo? Va, lámete los dedos, ¿o tengo que hacerlo yo? -dijo con un tono jueguetón.

Me acerqué los dedos índice y corazón a la boca y empecé a lamerlos. Siendo sinceros, intenté hacerlo de la manera más seductora que pude, pero por la expresión de Yukimura creo que fallé. Una vez los tuve bien húmedos los coloqué a su entrada, formando pequeños círculos alrededor de ella.

-Muy bien, Sanada, ahora mete un dedo, ¿de acuerdo?

-V-vale, avísame si te duele...

Introduje lentamente el índice en ese agujero, se sentía apretado... Al ver que Yukimura apenas reaccionaba, introduje otro dedo. Esta vez se le escapó un bajo 'ungh' que parecía ser causado por la sensación de dolor. Empecé a mover mis dedos y pude ver lágrimas formándose en el rostro de Yukimura, cosa que hizo que aturase el movimiento.

-No... Sanada... no pares... –decía ruborizado. Una lágrima se derramó por el lateral de su cara

-Yukimura, estúpido. Estás llorando, ¿cómo pretendes que no pare?

-Pero... s-se siente tan bien... -dijo él.

-De acuerdo, pero si sigues llorando volveré a parar. -le avisé. Yukimura se inclinó hacia mí y toqueteó con el índice de su mano derecha la punta de mi miembro, que ya empezaba a dejar ir un líquido transparente.

-Hmmm, ¿pararás? Pero Sanada, si tú también estás mojado... -dijo entre risas.

-¡Y-Yukimura! ¡No digas eso!

-Pero si es la verdad, mira~ -me mostró su dedo, mojado con el líquido- Venga, si en el fondo quieres hacerlo tanto o más que yo y lo sabes.

-Pero eso no cambia que-

-Déjate de tonterías y éntrame, que ya no puedo más. -dijo palpándose la entrepierna. Yo, estúpido de mí, le hice caso y me agarré el pene, alineándolo con su entrada. Empecé simplemente rozando el agujero y sus alrededores, pero al vez la cara de impaciencia de Yukimura empecé a penetrarle lentamente. En su rostro se podía apreciar el dolor, pero también se notaba que se estaba esforzando para aguantarse las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esperé un rato a que se relajara antes de empezar a moverme dentro suyo, para evitar el dolor innecesario.

-Ah... ¡Ah! Oh, Sanada... ¡Hng! -los gritos de Yukimura solo lograban excitarme aún más. A estas alturas ya me daba igual que sus padres se encontraran en el piso de abajo.

-Yuk- Hng, Yukimura...

-Sa-Sanada, por favor... tócame. -pronunció entre gemidos. Le hice caso y alargué mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a su miembro palpitante. Empecé a masturbarle lentamente, tampoco quería acelerar demasiado su orgasmo. Seguía moviéndome dentro suyo, sintiendo una cálida presión que cada vez se sentía mejor y mejor. Un líquido blanco pero prácticamente transparente empezó a gotear sobre el estómago de Yukimura, anunciando la llegada de algo mayor.  
Realenticé mi movimiento, acercándome a él y besándole en los labios. Me desplacé hasta su cuello y empecé a dejarle pequeñas mordidas, devolviéndole las que me había hecho él antes.

-Pero no... pares ahora... -me suplicó. Se notaba que estaba al borde del orgasmo. Volví a tomar mi ritmo y Yukimura se corrió gritando mi nombre, desparramando todo el líquido sobre los estómagos de ambos. Entonces yo me relajé completamente y poco después salí de dentro suyo, derramando mi líquido también sobre él y las sábanas.

Yukimura me agarró del cuello y me tiró hacia él, abrazándome. Estábamos los dos todos pringosos, pero también demasiado cansados como para tomarnos una ducha, por lo que decidimos seguir abrazados un rato más. Yukimura estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, y yo le estaba acariciando mechones de cabello azul de su cabeza. Estuvimos callados unos minutos hasta que él, como de costumbre, rompió el silencio.

-Genichiroh... ahora sí que lo tengo claro...

-¿El qué?

-Te quiero, Genichiroh. Y mucho.

-Yo... yo también te quiero, Seiichi. -lo llamé por su nombre sin darme cuenta, aunque parece que él sí que lo notó... Me abrazó aún más fuerte y nos quedamos dormidos.

**Y esto es todo. Siento mucho que el segundo episodio haya sido más corto que el primero, pero resulta que es mi primera vez escribiendo smut y... bueno, paciencia :c  
Se puede notar la diferencia en el tipo de redacción del primer episodio al segundo, ¿verdad? Intenté que se notara lo menos posible, pero al fin y al cabo son 4 años de diferencia de uno al otro...**


End file.
